marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is Luigi's brother and Princess Peach's boyfriend. He is the main character of marioluigiplushbros, and always saves Peach from Bowser, who constantly kidnaps her. Mario is always "Number 1" , so Luigi can sometimes get mad at Mario for stealing his fame. Mario won best character in MLPB awards 2014. Appearence Where's a red cap, blue overalls, red shirt, and brown boots Also has brown hair and a BLACK MUSTACHE!!! Wait what!!!! Personality to be added Appearences * to be added Relationships 'Luigi' Luigi is Mario's brother and friend. Luigi, although cowardly on most occasions, has had to rescue Mario on three seperate occasions. Luigi can be silly and clueless sometimes, which frequently leads both of the Mario Bros. into trouble, such as in the 4th of July Special 2014: Mario and Luigi's Journey to 1776, when because of Luigi's accident, they have to go back in time. But at Times he can Be brave like in the 2014 Halloween Special. 'Peach' Peach is Mario's girlfriend, who is often captured by Bowser. However, her frequent kidnappings may be intentional, as shown in the now deleted video, "5 Ways To Get Kidnapped with Princess Peach" Luigi disapproves of Mario's relationship with Peach. 'Wario' Wario is one of Mario's enemies, whose stupidity and evil often causes harm for Mario. In one video, Wario purposely crashes into Mario's car (with Luigi's car), in order to be able to bring him to court. And in Mario's Death, he literally kills Mario after he wins the lottery. He is however revived in the end though. In conclusion, Wario has done some very evil things to Mario. 'Bowser' Bowser is probably the more dangerous of Mario's main enemies, as he frequently kidnaps Princess Peach, and tries to hurt Mario. Although his evil acts never work out, he makes Mario's life so much harder.(not really) 'Waluigi' Waluigi is not one of Mario's main enemies, but he often assists Wario in his evil schemes. When Wario crashes into Wario's car, Waluigi poses as his lawyer. And when Wario kills Mario, he attempts to help hide the body. 'Boo' Boo has possessed Mario on multiple occasions, one in "Mario Gets Possessed!" and the other in the second Q and A video. Boo also turned Mario and his friends into ghosts in the Halloween Special of 2013. 'Sonic' Sonic is often considered Mario's rival, but he has been shown to not be nearly as smart and cunning as Mario. Sonic, with his speed to back him up, challenged Mario to a contest to prove that he is the best video game character. He obviously failed in doing this. 'Santa Claus' Mario rescued Santa in 2011, and then helped him save the nutcrackers from a fiery fate in 2012. So overall, Mario and Santa have a good relationship, and have become BFF's! Gallery Quotes Trivia *Mario has a strange obsession over toys, but he doesn't want anybody to know this, at risk of being made fun of. (Spy Koopas!) *Mario is one of the strongest people of MLPB, and can defeat anyone who decides to challenge him to a fight. (Various videos) *Mario was possessed by Boo twice (Mario Gets Possessed! and Q and A Video 2) *Mario was the only one who felt there was something strange about the cow Luigi adopted, and it turned out that his suspicions over the cow were right. (The Mario Bros' Cow Trouble) *Mario is better at video games than Sonic. (Mario VS Sonic) *In Luigi's School for Disgruntled Children, Mario is seen as Dr. Mario for the first time. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Plush Characters Category:Males Category:MLPB Award Winners